


Mutiny

by CelticComet4ever (taps_sanctuary86)



Category: Code Lyoko Evolution
Genre: Episode Remix, Established Relationship, Homophobia, M/M, Past Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taps_sanctuary86/pseuds/CelticComet4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaori, Ulrich and William’s month-old daughter nearly loses her father due to Laura’s jealousy and homophobic hatred towards her parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutiny

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing Code Lyoko Evolution, but I am not unfamiliar with its characters, even with Laura. However, I already know I don’t like Laura and love William, so there will be a lot of Laura bashing (I’ve also made her a homophobic); since my favorite pairing in Evolution is William x Ulrich (whom I think is the hottest couple in Evolution). 
> 
> So I will apologize now to everyone who likes Laura. 
> 
> Also, this is mainly episode based, but there will obvious be some differences included in my story. 
> 
> And Ulrich and William’s daughter’s whole name is Kaori Angel Stern-Dunbar.

William wakes up from a soft knock on his dorm door. He sits up as the door slides open to reveal his boyfriend and “mother” to their newest Lyoko member, Ulrich Stern.

“Good morning, love. May I come in?” he asked, softly. William had to smile.

“Of course, you don’t really have to ask.”

Ulrich lets himself in and makes a straight line to the crib near his lover’s bed, but not before gently closing the door. William shakes his head with a smile. He got up and out of his bed (he was only in his boxers) and padded over to the window where there was a small kitchenette he had set up just for his baby girl.

He was lucky to have requested a single room the first year he had transferred to Kadic. He hadn’t known that in the future he would need the extra room to hold his daughter’s personal needs.

Once he got the milk and formula in the bottle and he placed the bottle in the pot half full of water. He turned on the two-burner stove on and waited for the water to boil. As he waited, he finally turned his attention to Ulrich and his daughter. Ulrich was sitting on the bed, cradling the little infant; she had one of his fingers in her mouth and was sucking on it. William smiled. He knew he could never get enough. This was perfect.

And ever since Kaori had been born (about a month ago); the other warriors, Jeremy, Aelita and Odd, have been nicer and more accepting of their relationship. William was still a little a cautious around Laura. He and Ulrich have agreed to keep Kaori and their relationship a secret from Laura. And Yumi, now that she didn’t have to worry about William and Ulrich competing for her, was the first to accept their love for each other. In fact, when Kaori was born, she was also the first to ask if she could be an aunt.

Ulrich looked up from playing with Kaori, when he realized that William was watching him from the window. He could tell that his lover was also thinking.

“What are you thinking about Will?”

“Not much,” William promised. “Just the way things have turned out and how much we’ve grown up within the past year.”

 “Tell me about it; it’s been a hell of a ride. How was Kaori last night and did you get enough sleep?” Ulrich asked. William waved that comment aside.

“She was actually fine. Made a few baby noises, but she slept through the night. I did check on her every few hours.”

“That’s good to hear. Go and ahead and get yourself ready. I’ve got the rest of this,” Ulrich replied as he stood up.

William nodded and went to grab his shower gear and his outfit for the day, but before he left the room, he went over and gave Ulrich a chaste kiss on his lips. “Love you, Ulrich.”

“I love you too, William.”

By the time William was done with his morning routine and came back to his dorm; Ulrich had fed Kaori and changed her diaper. He was back on William’s bed, cuddling with their daughter.

“Let me put her back,” William asked, as Ulrich handed him Kaori.

William gave his sleepy daughter a kiss on her forehead, before putting her back in her crib. The little girl gave a cute little yawn as she fell back asleep, while William placed her blanket on her again.

“Sleep well, little princess, we’ll be back to check on you soon,” William said. He stood up and faced his lover. “I guess we’d better get some breakfast before Odd eats it all.”

Before they left, William had put the baby monitor on his chair near the crib and made sure it was on. Both boys grabbed their backpacks and William locked his door behind.

“You’ve got the extra key, right?” William asked.

“Yep, right next to my other key,” Ulrich answered, as they started down the hallway.

**

In the middle of the school’s arcades Jim, with his megaphone slung over his shoulder, is installing pads and orange rubalises through the corridors.

Odd walks up to the gym teacher. “What’s all this, mister? Go have works?”

Jim turns to face Odd. “Exactly, Della Robbia! Of PHYSICAL work! You have before you, the new route of Kadic cross. Crossing the arcades rise, at the stairs, down the B, some bench jumps, so on and best… Go after lunch, and eat light!” Satisfied, Jim walks away. Odd spots Ulrich and William walking in the courtyard, he decides to catch up to them.

“It is crazy, totally crazy,” Odd complained.

“Talk about a pain,” Ulrich agreed. Both he and William have obviously overheard the new course route.

“And where did you run off too, so early in the morning?” the blonde asked his best friend.

William folds his arms across his chest while raising his brow. “Have you forgotten our daughter, Della Robbia?” Odd blushes a bit.

“Oh right. Sorry. How is Kai?” Odd mends. William relaxed a bit.

“She’s fine and sleeping at the moment,” the ravenette answered. He glanced at Ulrich. “In fact, one of us should check on her in an hour,” he suggested.

“I could. And you can feed her after lunch. Jim wouldn’t be too happy if I skipped the cross,” Ulrich replied. William nodded.

“Right. I’ve got study hall now. I’ll see you guys at lunch. Later, Ulrich,” William said, as he gave Ulrich a peck on his cheek, before taking off.

Odd rolled his eyes. He was about to say something, but he kept his mouth shut.

**

William is in the library, examining a row of books. Laura joins him.

“Hi, William.” William sighs and briefly glances at the blonde, before he goes back to the books. “Hem…I just heard your discussion with Stern and Della-Robbia,” Laura stated, not liking that William was deliberately ignoring her.  

“Yeah, what about it? You know it’s rude to eavesdrop, even if you are part of the team.”

“So…who’s Kai? A pet? You know we’re not supposed to have pets in school…” William turns to give her a sharp look.

“Look, Laura. I was going to keep this from you; but Kai is my baby daughter. And plus, I am going steady with someone. So lay off a bit.”

William looks up to see Yumi pass the library’s entrance, not a bit sorry, he brushes Laura off to catch up with the Japanese girl.

“Hey Yumi!” William called, stopping his friend. Yumi hears him and jogs over to him.

“Oh, hey William. How’s my little niece doing?” she asks.

“She’s good. She’s sleeping at the moment. Are you going to want to see her this afternoon?”

“Sorry, I can’t. I have the math’s test tomorrow that I need to study for; and with the cross just now. I’m just too busy. But I will soon, I promise. I’ll see you there,” Yumi explains, sounding a little disappointed. Brushing William off, she continues her way towards where the students will meet for Jim’s cross.

Laura, who was watching the Japanese girl with William, seizes her chance and walks up to her secret crush. William gives the blonde an annoyed look.

“A team, huh? They tend to stick together, they’re solid. And you’re left on the sidelines…” she pauses, then imitates Yumi, “ _‘Boohoo, I have a math’s test, so your daughter, no thanks.’_ Admit it William, we could make a team. A real team.”


End file.
